


Are We That Oblivious?

by KiddyStormi



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyStormi/pseuds/KiddyStormi
Summary: Billy hadn't been ready for Jason to come over. He thought he still had a few hours. But no, he had lost track of time again and here Billy was, standing shirtless in his room, dancing to country music with a cowboy hat on.





	Are We That Oblivious?

**Author's Note:**

> Hoodoo, so um, this is a long WIP even though it's short cause like I forgot about it. Soooo sorry! Hope you enjoy!!!!

Billy hadn't been ready for Jason to come over. He thought he still had a few hours. But no, he had lost track of time again and here Billy was, standing shirtless in his room, dancing to country music with a cowboy hat on. 

"Um, I can explain?" Billy says, looking at Jason before scrabbling to grab a shirt out of his dresser, not realizing he was grabbing a red tee shirt that was Jason's. 

"Don't worry. It's cute. So video games and then we are gonna go get Jay from the vet? Cause I miss that cute little dog." Jason states, shrugging it off as one of those special interest things Billy had told him about. Billy nods, taking off the hat and pulling on his shirt, that was way too big for his tall but lanky frame.

"Sure, Jase." 

Jason grins at Billy. Jason brings his eyes back to Billy after looking away when Billy started changing.   
"Then bring Jay back here before training?" Billy says, grabbing his stimming necklace, a gift from Kim for coming back to life. He quickly pulls it over his head and tucks in under his shirt. Jason nods before moving to the couch, grabbing the PS4 remote and starting up the game they had been playing before. Billy comes over and sits next to Jason, grabbing his own remote and starting to play against Jason, laughing and pushing Jason slightly to get ahead of him. 

After about an hour of this, they put the game up and get ready to go get Jay, Billy's therapy dog. They quickly drive to get the dog before bringing her home and leaving for training. Jason parks the car and gets out, helping Billy out while locking it. Jason and Billy walk side by side, pinkies hooked together. They walk together up to the clif, before unhooking their fingers while they wait for the others.

After about 20 minutes, Kim, Trini and Zack walk up together, laughing about the movie they had just seen. Billy and Jason look up from their conversation about training today and wave as them. They all jump in together before going to the pit. 

"Alright, girls, you two against me. You are going to attempt to work together as one while I am going to try to fight two at once. Zack and Billy, some putties will be your opponents today. Work together please. Start with 3." Jason says, nodding as they all stretch and get ready for the sparring today. The girls grin at each other and nod before pulling Jason with them away from everybody else to spar. 

"So Jason, what were you and Boy Blue doing before training?" Kim says, starting to attack Jason in tandem with Trini.

"Video games and getting Jay from the vet." Jason says, counter attacking them before panting slightly.

"Oh really fearless leader? Sounds like you were on a date with yout crush." Trini says with a smirk.

Jason's eyes go wide as he is flipped over by the girls in shock. 

"What makes you think that?" He says, nervous they had found out about Billy and him dating.

"Oh it's just sounds like you two are getting really close." Kim says, helping him up.

"Yeah we are close. Best friends." Jason says rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Mhm." Trini and Kim say, crossing their arms and looking at him.

"Drop it okay?" He says sharply before attacking them. He keeps them occupied till the end of training. 

Billy and Jason stand together talking softly and the girls stand with Zack talking about what had happened during sparring. 

"Should we tell them?" Jason whispers to Billy, who shrugs and looks up at him.

"You know I'm not against telling them." Billy says. 

Billy then takes Jason's hand and leads him over to the others. 

"Watch me kissing my boyfriend." Billy says before kissing Jason softly, pulling his lip into his mouth to nip it gently. Jason gasps and that's when Billy pushes his tongue in, kissing harder and then dipping Jason.

"DAMN, little boy blue gots some moves." Zack yells, wolf whistling when they pulled apart. 

"I knew it. Well, Kim knew it. I just believed her." Trini says, smirking while Kim walks up to the boys. She hugs them both tightly.

"You hurt the other, I hurt you." She whispers, smirking at their white faces when she pulled away.

"How long have you been together guys?" Zack asks

"Since he almost died. I realized I like Billy a lot and he likes me a lot too and we started dating." 

"Have you banged yet?" Zack grins.

"Affermited." Billy says grinning.


End file.
